omniwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Omniverse
The Omniverse is the overall setting of Chronicles of the Omniverse .''The only known information comes from Oprissmian's info thread on his profile page on ff.net and the OmniverseFandom subreddit. It also is called the Yin Reality and is the opposite to the Negaverse. '''Structure' (Warning: The following section might contain some major spoilers for Chronicles of the Omniverse) ]] The Omniverse was created by an unknown being that, according to legends, came from the world located inside the indestructible Pearl of Dawn. The first dimension, better known as the First Realm, was inhabited by beings known as Elder Gods and Elder Goddesses. The only known beings of their kind are the Elder God of Space, Glareen, and the Elder Goddess of Dreams, Lucia. The First Realm later was destroyed presumeably by the Omniverse's creator by using the Dawnbreaker, an ancient weapon made out of Astral Essence. The other three Realms are known as the Ultraverse, the Spiritverse and the Metaverse with some sub-verses existing as well. Only the Ultraverse is divided into dimensions. Only the Ultraverse is seperated into different dimensions. The size of the Omniverse is infinite, meaning there are an infinite amount of dimensions as well. Known verses and sub-verses * First Realm * Ultraverse ** Pocketverse (also in the Meta- and Spiritverses) * Metaverse ** Dreamverse * Spiritverse ** Chaosverse Other major locations * Origin Realm (Land of Peace) * Convergence ** Eternal Fortress Concept Oprissmian got inspired to write the fanfiction thanks to reading different stories including ones from the Gameverse by Gamewizard2008. It might be similar to the Gameverse in some aspects but still has its own deep lore. Oprissmian himself stated that another reason for why he is writing a massive crossover story is because he is unable to focus on one franchise to long. His goal is to beat the complexiticity of the Gameverse and the length of Ambience: A Fleet Symphony. The Omniverse itself is also partially inspired by the TV-series Rick & Morty, where there also are different realities. The Infinity Paradox The Infinity Paradox is a paradox that applies to the Omniverse and can be seen as a fundamental law of nature in the Omniverse. It states that there is an infinite number of dimensions, but also that there are an infinite amount of one event in one reality. The thing is that if a dimension is almost entirely exact the same as another one but one single Elementary Particle is one Planck Length or more from the position of the other dimension's one it counts as an alternate reality. And given that each universe is infinite and the Void Effect exists it really means that each reality has an infinite amount of almost entirely perfect copies. Trivia * The Metaverse is derrived from Persona 5 * The Pocketverse is the only sub-verse to exist in every Realm * The name 'Omniverse' means 'all existences' * The Kanonvers and Gameverse aren't actually part of the Omniverse, but their dimensions still interact enough so that transdimensional communication is theoretically possible. * Arceus from the Gameverse only counts as a normal god if he was in the Omniverse, making even the weakest of the Elder Gods and Elder Goddesses stronger than him. Category:Crossover Locations Category:Versal Locations Category:Oprissmian89's main pages